


Organised Chaos - Организованный хаос

by Altra_Realta



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Canon, Post-Movie 1: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 12:08:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10099961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Altra_Realta/pseuds/Altra_Realta
Summary: В чемодане Ньюта живет саламандра по имени Персиваль.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Organised Chaos](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8715655) by [jusrecht](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jusrecht/pseuds/jusrecht). 



> Beta-readers are [Home Orchid](http://fanfics.me/user136353) and [Nimfadora](http://fanfics.me/user40451).
> 
> «На конкурс „Что в чемодане?“». Редакторская номинация.  
> Translated for "Newt's Suitcase" on [fanfics.me](http://www.fanfics.me/user172078&ref=172078).

Ньют видит, как он стоит на краю занесенного снегом поля и смотрит на сияющие огоньки в бесконечной теряющейся белизне.

Он замечает появление Ньюта.

— Мистер Скамандер. — Он поднимается на ноги, одновременно и неуклюже, и грациозно, и это противоречие намертво примораживает у Ньюта все слова к языку. — Приношу извинения за то, что я здесь без вашего позволения.

«Все в порядке», — хочет произнести Ньют, но нет, до порядка далеко. Он вернулся в свой офис, нашел чемодан на полу — хотя оставлял его на столе — и внутри у него все сдавило от страха. А затем целый сонм ужасающих мыслей, которые еще больше встревожили его. Поэтому он просто кивает, и Грейвз это видит.

— Я действительно извиняюсь. Мне просто нужно… — он внезапно прерывается. Лицо становится напряженным, стоит он прямо, расправив плечи. — Впрочем, извинений за столь бесстыдное нарушение частной жизни быть не может. Мое поведение в высшей степени неуместно, так что, если вы захотите подать на меня жалобу…

— Нет, — Ньют сам себя обрывает, потому что ему пришла в голову мысль. — Пожалуйста, все в порядке.

— Нет, нет, — ответ жесткий, почти злой. Глава департамента магического правопорядка выглядит, как и должен выглядеть человек, следящий за магическим правопорядком. Ньют неожиданно вспоминает свои школьные годы и старосту Гриффиндора — тот имел привычку пугать Ньюта громким голосом и постоянно делал его объектом своих насмешек, до тех пор, конечно, пока он не узнал Ньюта лучше после оборвавшего дыхание поцелуя в пустом классе.

— Я имею в виду, — пытается Ньют еще раз, и слова, которые он выговаривает, будто ранят его пересохшие губы, — что в таких радикальных мерах нет необходимости. Все действительно в порядке, по крайней мере, на этот раз. Я был бы признателен, если бы в следующий раз, может быть, вы могли бы подождать меня, прежде чем...

— Разумеется, — раздается поспешный ответ. — Тем не менее, прошу принять мои извинения. Я уже ухожу.

— Подождите. — Ньют почти делает шаг, почти кладет руку на черное пальто, безупречное даже после целого дня. — Если вы хотите — то есть, пожалуйста, останьтесь, мистер Грейвз. Вы все равно уже здесь.

Грейвз в замешательстве.

— Вы уверены, что я не навязываюсь?

— Уверен, — Ньют выдавливает улыбку, но старается не смотреть ему в глаза. — Я не возражаю. Кстати, не хотите с ними познакомиться?

— С ними?

Ньют становится на одно колено, снег и холодное месиво просачиваются через тонкую ткань его брюк. Он бормочет заклинание, на конце его палочки начинает сверкать танцующее пламя. Он ждет, пока пламя разгорится и превратится в источник тепла. Его руки не дрожат, даже когда Грейвз по его примеру опускается с ним рядом на колени, и за это Ньют ему благодарен.

Спустя несколько секунд два синих огонька в поле начинают движение, приближаются к ним, вспахивая снег. Ньют улыбается — их любовь и доверие к нему словно музыка, которая греет душу и не заканчивается никогда.

— Это?.. — голос Грейвза звучит нерешительно и удивленно, что для самоуверенного аврора немного странно.

— Морозные саламандры, да. — Ньют поднимает палочку, создавая марево играющих светотеней. — Я нашел их на аукционе, на незаконной подземной площадке в Стамбуле. Их держали в клетке с несколькими глыбами льда. Совершенно варварское обращение.

— И как вы их приобрели?

Ньют отворачивается, слегка вспыхнув, запинается о собственный рассказ. Он не привык быть рассказчиком, но, с другой стороны, он не привык, чтобы люди, которых он не звал, к нему приходили. Этот человек был здесь всего пару раз, за три месяца до их неуверенного знакомства, и в тех двух случаях он был одет официально — ни складки на плаще, ни видимой прорехи. Сегодня все по-другому.

На полпути своей истории, спотыкаясь о некоторые смущающие детали, Ньют чувствует неловкость оттого, что переживает из-за страданий животных. Но за смущение цепляться трудно, когда тонкий изгиб губ Грейвза дергается в улыбке. Его плечи теряют напряжение, слегка расслабляется спина, а Ньют доходит до конца рассказа: как два разъяренных окками своевременно подоспели на помощь и вырубили нелегальных торговцев.

— Этот синий свет, — Грейвз смотрит на саламандр, бегающих друг за другом в искрах пламени, — это огонь?

— Не совсем. Больше похоже на огонь перевернутый.

— Стало быть, это лед?

— Он как огонь, только холодный.

Грейвз смотрит на него с удивлением.

— Вы можете до него дотронуться?

— Ненадолго, иначе можно обморозиться. — Ньют передергивается от неприятных воспоминаний. — Хотите попробовать? Только недолго.

Грейвз принимает вызов как обычно — целеустремленно и напряженно. Вскоре саламандры тычутся в его ладонь. Он задерживает дыхание, затем неожиданно громко усмехается, как будто его что-то поразило.

Ньют старается на него не смотреть, но сердце у него где-то в горле.

— Щекотно, — бормочет Грейвз.

Ньют пускается в бессвязные объяснения: о природе ледяного пламени, о продолжительности его жизни, о температуре, которая позволяет живым существам выживать. Грейвз слушает с полузакрытыми глазами, но лицо его открыто. Это даже лестно, что такой человек, как Грейвз, находит покой и исцеление внутри тесного чемодана Ньюта. Он помнит, как они нашли Грейвза, сломленного, непохожего на себя самого. Следующие несколько недель Ньют мог бы провести там же, где и его волшебные твари, вдали от забот волшебного мира, как это было обычно, если бы не Пикетт.

Пикетт удерживал едва живого Грейвза и не отпускал его. Ньюту потребовался целый сумасшедший день, чтобы понять, что Грейвза обезвредили с помощью зелья, содержащего березовый сок.

Родным домом Пикетта была береза.

С этого момента положение стало странным и затруднительным. К облегчению Ньюта, Грейвз весьма терпимо отнесся к присутствию Пикетта, а возможно, со временем даже полюбил компанию лукотруса. На самом деле Грейвз выглядел весьма разочарованным, когда остатки зелья наконец полностью ушли из его организма, и Пикетт распрощался.

И тогда Ньют пригласил его взглянуть на волшебных тварей. Ньют Скамандер, возможно, никогда не представлял из себя ничего особенного, но он увидел, как человек молча собирает себя по кускам, возвращаясь к жизни благодаря своей решительности … и это было замечательно. Так же замечательно, как стойкость многих волшебных существ.

Неделю спустя Грейвз вернулся к своим обязанностям, Ньют приветствовал его у себя еще через неделю. Пикетт был в восторге.

— Я думаю, достаточно. — Ньют предостерегающе касается рукава пальто Грейвза — чуть выше запястья. Грейвз хватает запястье Ньюта в ответ, и его пальцы болезненно сжимают руку стальной хваткой. Ньют задыхается, ему становится холодно, он ловит взгляд темных, диких глаз. На мгновение он спрашивает себя, не обманулся ли он, не стоит ли перед ним Гриндельвальд вместо Грейвза.

Давление исчезает так же внезапно, как и приходит. Ньют делает шаг назад, все еще касаясь руки Грейвза; мысли хаосом кружат в голове.

— Простите, — в голос Грейвза возвращается строгость — извинение звучит бесцеремонно. — Я не подумал.

Ньют качает головой и ничего не говорит, вместо этого поднимает взгляд на Грейвза, который стоит перед ним как надменная статуя или — абсурднее — словно пугало. Потрепанный и одинокий, он прячется под своими ярко расцвеченными доспехами — точнее, под безупречным костюмом и пальто.

Ньют думает, что именно потому он размыкает губы и произносит:

— Вы уверены, что вы в порядке, мистер Грейвз?

 

Вопрос застает его врасплох.

Персиваль — человек осторожный. Осмотрительность и контроль — две привычки, которые позволили ему взлететь так высоко. Потеря и того, и другого из-за одного человека — это был тревожный звонок.

А теперь оказывается, что Ньют Скамандер мог бы натворить бед не меньше, чем Гриндевальд. Персиваль винит тот ужасный день. Серия катастроф, одна за другой, с самого восхода солнца. Мошенница-ведьма, сотрясший Вашингтон террор и еще один — в Чикаго, столкновение между двумя семьями, которое могло перерасти в тотальную клановую войну — все это головная боль директора департамента магического правопорядка. И встреча в шесть — обсуждение восстаний непримиримых группировок и роста гибели не-магов по всей стране.

Он не думал прятаться в чемодане. Он пришел в офис Скамандера совсем по другой причине — проконсультироваться о природе келпи, потому что получил сообщения об их многочисленных появлениях на побережье штата Мэн. И он оказался в чемодане вместо того, чтобы… ну...

Прежде он был в этом офисе дважды и каждый раз терялся в существующем здесь организованном хаосе: эти слова очень точно передавали суть. После долгих месяцев, проведенных в плену, он знает, что лишился большего, чем части себя. Хаос успокаивает его. Существа в основном на него не обращают внимания, и это тоже хорошо. Возможно, в каких-то иррациональных уголках своего сознания он полагает, что сможет найти недостающие кусочки самого себя в чемодане, полном сокровищ.

Но вместо этого находит застенчивую, робкую улыбку. Из всего, что поражает его в Ньюте Скамандере (а такого много), самым изумительным Персиваль считает то, как живет этот молодой человек — он сам, с тем, что его окружает, со всеми этими волшебными тварями. Как будто он находится в иной плоскости, в нетронутом мире, существующем в его голове. В ответ мир — его большая часть — игнорирует этого способного, умного волшебника с целой армией магических существ, готовых исполнять любые его приказы.

И этот волшебник сейчас стоит и смотрит на него, и ждет ответа.

Персиваль глубоко вздыхает.

— Я в абсолютном порядке, спасибо. Просто был трудный рабочий день.

Скамандер кивает и машет палочкой, создавая небольшой снегопад на радость саламандрам.

— Вам не кажется, — говорит он тихо, пристально глядя на беззаботно резвящихся существ, — что вы поспешили с работой — после всего, что пришлось пережить?

— Мне нужно чем-то заняться, — Персиваль слышит голос человека, пытающегося обороняться, но менять что-то уже поздно. — Кроме того, столько дел.

Скамандер хмурится.

— Я часто прихожу к выводу, что волшебные твари умнее людей, особенно в таких вот вопросах… Взять, к примеру, хотя бы Персиваля.

Персиваль таращится на него.

— Простите?

— Его так зовут, — Скамандер кивает на притихших саламандр. — Того, который наверху. Это Персиваль. Он был в очень плохом состоянии, когда я нашел его. Потом он неделями сидел под снегом, просто похоронил себя там и не выходил. Мне приходилось постоянно понижать здесь температуру, чтобы ускорить процесс его исцеления и убедиться, что он выживет.

Персиваль думает, как это… _не странно_ — неожиданно выяснить, что Скамандер не знает его полного имени или, возможно, просто не помнит. Он наблюдает, почти забавляясь, как Скамандер продолжает: существа знают, как важно держаться вдали от всего, отдыхать, дожидаясь полного исцеления. А люди, говорит он со вздохом, неисправимы.

Персиваль чувствует, как его губы расползаются в улыбке.

— Возможно, Персиваль действительно мудрее.

Ньют краснеет.

— Я ничего такого не имел в виду, — говорит он поспешно. — Пожалуйста, не обижайтесь. Просто… ваша работа требует слишком большой отдачи, так что, наверное, не слишком хорошей идеей было заставлять себя работать так напряженно и так скоро. Но это не мое дело, разумеется. — Он отстраняется, а Персиваль сдерживает желание остановить его. — Я лучше помолчу. Или вы хотите, чтобы я ушел?

— Мистер Скамандер, — холодно добавляет он, — это ваш чемодан.

Скамандер покусывает губы, удерживая мягкий, неловкий смех, но тот все-таки прорывается.

— Да, конечно, — бормочет он, улыбаясь, и может быть, это игра света, или просто стоит он так, что свет падает на его щеку, но Персиваль обнаруживает, что не в состоянии отвести от него взгляд.

— На самом деле, — слышит он свой голос секундой позже, — у меня встреча уже через десять минут. Но потом я мог бы угостить вас ужином. В качестве извинения. Здесь полно хороших ресторанов. А еще мне нужно расспросить вас о келпи.

Скамандер смотрит на него удивленно. Грейвз не может вспомнить никого, кто бы выдерживал его пристальный взгляд настолько долго. Тот факт, что это происходит сейчас, говорит ему больше, чем любое количество слов.

— Почему бы нет, мистер Грейвз.

Кроме, возможно, этих пяти слов, сказанных так тихо, и взгляда, который Скамандер прячет затем под спутанной челкой.

Персиваль старается не расплываться в слишком широкой улыбке.

— Персиваль, — представляется он. — Пора нам уже познакомиться, раз вы назвали этого мальца моим именем.

До Скамандера — Ньюта — наконец доходит, и он изумленно распахивает глаза, испуганно краснея. Персиваль запоминает этот образ и носит с собой до конца дня.


End file.
